thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Banks
Richard Banks is a tribute made by The Wayward Daughter but was then auctioned off to Utkar. Do not use, edit or take info without permission. Richard is under editing. Basic Info Name: Richard Banks Age: 14 Gender: Male District: Capitol Height: 5'10 Strengths: I find it simple to charm people. I'm also very good at making allies and I'm very fast. Weaknesses: I don't have very good nature skills, meaning I'm not very good with stuff outdoors. I also tend to get scared very easily and I can't swim. Fears: One of my biggest fears is being killed. I'm also afraid of spiders. Allies: Usually I would be with the anti-careers. Sometimes, though, I'd be a loner. Weapon: My main weapon would be scissors. I just feel the need to cut other tributes. If I needed a real weapon though, I would choose an axe. Appearance WIP. Personality I'm usually a very cheerful person. This can sometimes get on people's nerves. Thank God I don't have any siblings. I know that trait would get them to bully me. I can be a bit too protective. I even protected a zombie hamster (it'll make more sense later) and a bunch of kids who hated me from the hamster. I'm also a bit sensitive when it comes to animals. You could see this when I had to kill Munch. Somehow, he was my only friend. In general, I prefer not to hurt people. Though, I'd do it for an ally. Backstory I was born in district 15.A lot of people are freaked out by how I was born. My mother had died whilst I was still in her womb. Just as her coffin was about to be laid, the coroners heard the sound of a baby wailing from inside the coffin. In it was me. Quickly, they called forth a doctor and he cut the umbilical cord. I was originally taken care of by my father, but his mourning meant that I was taken to social services, and then an orphanage. The children in the orphanage heard stories of how I was born, so they avoided me entirely. When I asked why, they said it was because too many children were involved in the activity. Nobody loved me in the orphanage, I knew that for a fact. It came to a shock for everyone when a pair of crazy-looking people arrived on their doorstep. Apparently, they were scientists looking for a child to help them with their experiments. The owner of the orphanage immediately dragged me over, saying that I was a bit of an oddball like them. Whilst I didn’t appreciate being compared to the two nutters, I still agreed to be adopted by them. Capitol When I was with my new parents, they migrated back to the Capitol. There, I would often assist them in experiments. My favorite one involved turning a hamster into a zombie hamster. I laughed as it munched on the brain of a guinea pig, and took to called it Munch. I enjoyed the company of Munch, and even brought it to school in show-and-tell time once. But that was when disaster struck, for Munch had escaped his cage. The teachers were called to different sectors of the school to search for them. But when none of them came back after half an hour, the pupils were freaked out. So they left the classroom whilst the teacher fell asleep. But when they stepped into the corridor, they gasped. One of the teachers was on the floor, with some of his brains strewn besides him. Then another one rushed in screaming that the rotten furball was in his ear, before he dropped to the floor dead. And from his ear emerged Munch. The other children started screaming, but I stepped forwards calmly to confront Munch. I told the other children to run, which they did. I then calmly talked to Munch, trying to calm him down. But then Munch ran towards me, almost sweeping me off of his feet. I then trapped Munch in my coat, before stamping on it furiously. Munch was still alive, but mortally wounded. To put him out of his misery, I stabbed Munch with a kitchen knife. As I did so, I started to tear up. I regretted bringing Munch to school, but my parents told me it wasn’t my fault. I nodded tearfully and agreed, but I still missed Munch. But then I was reaped. Images Lunaii= |-| RL= Games Entered *JediMasterDanielSkywalker's Gravity Games *SirEatAlotISTK's 80th Hunger Games *Sambaroses' 450th Annual Hunger Games Trivia *Along with Richard being claimed from the auction, his backstory was too. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:Utkar22's Tributes Category:Utkar22